Conventionally, a lens drive device adopting a smooth impact drive mechanism is known as a kind of a lens drive device used in an imaging apparatus mounted on a mobile phone or the like.
The lens drive device adopting the smooth impact drive mechanism is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-42551, for example. The lens drive device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-42551 moves a lens unit in two directions orthogonal to a direction of an optical axis by two actuators using the smooth impact drive mechanism and realizes a shake correction function. In addition, the lens drive device moves the lens unit in the direction of the optical axis by the actuators using the smooth impact drive mechanism and realizes a zoom function (autofocus function).